kyoukaramaoufandomcom-20200214-history
Oresama Quest Game - Mid-summer Ma dream
The Mid-summer Ma dream Plot: Young beautiful Mazoku are being abducted! What will Yuuri do to help save them?! Spoilers: He'll cross dress. Tr. note: Really quick translation. video: http://www.nicozon.net/watch/sm10719516 Wolfram route Yuuri: Wah! The weather's great. What's that sound coming from the window? Ah! It's a festival. Gunter: Well we're done with work today Yuuri: That was short. Gunter: That's because you worked really hard (starts praising but stops before nosebleeding) Alright we'll finish here please rest. Yuuri: You too, you're always so busy. Ah! Btw, Gunter is this a festival? Gunter: Yes it is. Yuuri: Great. Gunter: I saw Yozak just now, and he had questions about the dinner party. Yuuri: Ah, yes, Conrad's getting that ready. There are foreign guests coming. Gunter: Yes, people from Cavalcade ... Yuuri: Fuuu... (Choose: Interested in dinner parties ) Yuuri: Is it ok if I don't go? Important people are coming Gunter: Don't worry you don't need to. Conrad: Ah, Yozak. Yuuri: Conrad. Gunter: You're looking for Yozak? He's not here. Conrad: Sorry. Sorry for interrupting, Your Majesty. (Explanation about who Yozak is) Yuuri: Did something happen Conrad? Conrad: It's nothing. You have ink on your hand, be careful not to stain your clothes. Yuuri: Ah really? Gunter: Ah, Your Majesty give me your hand. Ink made in Garrad (Garurado) is difficult to remove ... Conrad: Sorry for interrupting. Yuuri:... Gunter: Well Your Majesty, is there anything that you'd like to do? If you have time I can show you the town by the castle. Yuuri: The town by the castle. Gunter: If I think about it, you spend a long time here and you don't know the town very well. (choice: Keep talking to Gunter) Yuuri: I guess so *knock on the door* I wonder if it's Conrad again. Come in! Yozak: Hello, Your Majesty. Yuuri: Ah Yozak. (choose: Conrad's looking for you) Yuuri: What is it? Yozak: I'm looking for the Captain. Yuuri: He came here but... you too are looking for him? Yozak: Yes, kind of, but I came looking for Your Majesty. Do you have time? Yuuri: Me? (choose: Yes, I have time) Yuuri: I do. Yozak: That's great. Then Your Excellency I'll borrow His Majesty. Yuuri: This is Conrad's room. Again Conrad, what are we doing here? Yozak: It's fine if I'm here because we're friends. But there's a problem... that's why I need your help. Yuuri: My help? Yozak: Yes, it's something that only Your Majesty can do. Lately young Mazoku's have been disappearing in Shin Makoku. Yuuri: Disappear, what does that mean? (choose: no way, kidnappings) Yuuri: No way, Kidnappings? Yozak: Correct! Great guessing skills. *happy* Yuuri: Eh? Really? Yozak: Super duper for realz. These are kidnappings of young pretty Mazoku, and it seems to be an organization. We're looking for those guys. A human organization of kidnappers. Yuuri: Humans are abducting Mazoku? (choose: Where did the abducted Mazoku go?) Yuuri: What happened to the abducted Mazoku? Where were they taken? Yozak: We still don't know but, they're only targeting the pretty ones, so they might try to sell them. Yuuri: Sell them? Yozak: Yes, to rich people as pets. So they're not treated badly. Yuuri: How can that be?! I can't allow this! This is an absolute crime. Yozak: Of course it can't be allowed. We're trying really hard to catch them. But those guys are crafty. They won't show their tails. But it seems like our luck has changed since we got some good information. They will be here at tonight's dinner party. Yuuri: The dinner party? Why? Yozak: That's because they know that excellent and pure Mazoku will be attending. We can use this. That's why the captain has been working on the dinner party. Yuuri: So that's what it was. (choose: What can I do?) Yuuri: So, is there anything I can do? Yozak: Nice... I thought you'd say that. As always Your Majesty is fighter for justice. Yuuri: There is isn't there. That's why you called me. Yozak: Kind of. We have some people with looks, but if Your Majesty helps us, they're very likely to show up. This will be a one in a million chance. If they escape today, we don't know when we'll be able to find them again. I'll tell you again, you don't have to do this. But even so Your Majesty, will you lend us a hand? (choose: I will.) Yuuri: I will. So what should I do? Yozak: I'm happy! Your Majesty's help is the same as that of 100 people. Then it's settled, this is what we'll do. Conrad: What are you doing?! Ah! Yuuri! Yuuri: Conrad! Yozak: Hello Captain, I talked with His Majesty. Conrad: What? No way, you didn't! Yozak: I asked His Majesty for help. He can't just abandoned people like that. Conrad: Yozak! Yuuri: What does this mean? Conrad you didn't know? Yozak: The Captain opposed. He didn't want to put you in danger. But I told him, if you don't tell him, he'll be hurt, because he's so kind. Conrad: Did you consent? Yuuri: Hm. I can't leave this like this. To see innocent people be kidnapped, sold... That kind of thing, I can't allow it. But Conrad, you oppose? Conrad: ..... Yuuri, just promise me one thing. Yuuri: Hm. Conrad: This is dangerous. You can't go off and disappear. That's why, no matter what you have to listen to our orders. No matter what. Yuuri: I understand. I promise. I know it already. That you worry about me, that's why I won't do anything stupid. Conrad: Yuuri. Yozak: Alright, let's move on to the plan. Your Majesty, just remember this. This plan doesn't involve many people, just Conrad, me and some direct subordinates. If a lot of people find out, then it is likely that the kidnappers will find out too. That's why Your Majesty, please don't talk about this with other people. Even my Excellency Gwendal doesn't know about this. Yuuri: I see. Actually it seemed like Gunter didn't know about this either. I understand, I'll keep it a secret. Yozak: Nice answer. So please Your Majesty get into character. But anyway, if it's His Majesty it's be fine... that's because you're already so cute. Yuuri: Eh? Cute? Or rather.... was is it that I'm supposed to do? Yozak: Obviously, you'll be the bait. Yuuri: The bait? Me? Yozak: I said this already. The kidnappers' ring are after beautiful boys and girls under 100. Your Majesty's super beautiful and super cute, and that will make those guys target you. Which means that at the dinner party attendance there will be colleagues of the kidnappers' ring trying to lure you out of the room. You understand? (choose: Leave it to me) Yuuri: Alright! Leave it to me. My good looks should be enough to make them fall head over heels for me! (tr. note: Yuuri! What happened to your Japanese modesty?) But, can I say something... Yozak: What is it? Yuuri: Your aesthetic sense is honestly weird. (tr. note: There we go, good boy.) Yozak: Is it strange? Don't tell me you're shy Your Majesty! I guess that part of you is cute too. Please keep it up for tonight. Yuuri: Alright, I get it. For now, let's focus on approaching the kidnappers' ring. Yozak: That's right. You don't need make up. Your Majesty, with your tight skin you'll make them fall for you. Yuuri: Make up? Yozak: What about the costume? Something all frilly and fluttery? Something like with your back open, so everyone goes "Fuu~n" (heavy breathing ).. shall we? Yuuri: Eh.. costume? (choose: Hear details from Yozak ) Yuuri: What do you mean by that? Yozak: I'm talking about the dinner party tonight. Since they're after someone good looking you'll have to get ready. And since Your Majesty looks like a girl, we might aswell dress you as one. Uuhn! I'm getting all excited! Yuuri: ....! (choose: I guess it's kind of interesting) Yuuri: Maybe it'll be a little interesting. Conrad: Yuuri! (tr. note: Ok, just look at Conrad's expression here. If this was real life, homeboy would be pregnant by now. Yuuri you can't say those things!) Yuuri: No, no I can't! Forget about what I just said. I was joking! Conrad: No... if it's you, it'll be fine, no matter what you wear, I ... (Tr. note: Bruh.) Yuuri: I said no! Yozak: Really? That's too bad. And here I thought that you were finally coming to the other side. But for real Your Majesty, if you want these guys to take you it would be best if you went as a girl. Even though I said that both pretty boys and girls were taken, they usually pick women. But I guess it would be fine anyway. Yuuri: .... Yozak: Well I won't force you but then I don't think we'll be able to catch the kidnappers. Yuuri: Why? If I go as a boy can't you just bring in some other girl? Yozak: But we couldn't bring any women into this, and bringing in an amateur into this would be dangerous. Yuuri: Yes, it would... well I guess there's no other choice. (choose: Consent to becoming "FA-BU-LOUS~!" ) (tr. note: it just says consent to cross dressing) Yuuri: I get it. I'll do it, the cross-dressing. But just this once... Yozak: Thank you Your Majesty. So, what will your name be? Yuuri: Name? Yozak: It can't be Shibuya Yuuri. We need to hide your name's origin. Yuuri: A pro-name.... ( pro as in night girl) (The choices are: Yuriko, Jennifer, let Conrad pick, let Yozak pick. Choose: Yuriko) Yuuri: Alright, Yuriko. Yozak: Yuriko? That doesn't sound like a name from around here. Yuuri: A name from here? Like what? Yozak: Like: Marlene, or Rosa. Yuuri: I see, I see. Conrad: By the way, Marlene was the name that Yozak first got a crush on, and Yozak was someone from the time when we were training. They're names of older beautiful women. Yozak: Yes, yes, then there's Elize-chan. Conrad: That's a girl that he saved. And then there's the girl of the tea utensils. what was it? Yuuri: Enough, what's up with those bitter sweet memories! I don't want want to hear those puberty love stories. Yozak: Huh? But they were nice women? Yuuri: Even so, I refuse. That's just your liking in names. Conrad: What about Jennifer? Yuuri: Wait, that name, I've heard it somewhere... Conrad: Right? It's the name of someone I honor very much. To this day I'm still grateful to her. Yuuri: Alright, let's use that one. Yozak: Ok, it's Jennifer then. Now you'll have to choose a partner. Yuuri: Right, men and women go together. I need a companion... Yozak: Like I told you before few people know about this. So we still need to find you someone to go with. You can't pick Conrad, he's coming with me. (Choose: Then, who will I go with?) Yuuri: Then who should I choose? Will we ask someone to help us from here on? Yozak: Yes, someone we trust, that we can entrust you to, from the castle. So that could be Lord Von Bielefelt or Lord Von Voltaire, they'll be coming. Or it could be Lord Von Christ. Yuuri: Wolfram, Gwendal, or Gunter? But I'll be dressed as a girl... Yozak: Anyone would be happy to take you and if they come with you it will be safer. Yuuri: Well, it's better than someone I don't know at all... Alright then. (choose Wolfram) Yuuri: Then I'll try asking Wolfram. But since he was going anyway, could it be that he already had someone in mind? Yozak: I think it'll be fine. If it's an invitation from Your Majesty, he'll go with you for sure. So for now why don't you go call him? Yuuri: Yes. Yozak: Si that's what's going on Your Excellency. Wolfram: A case of Mazoku abductions! Humans, huh? Yo do such a thing! Yuuri: So you know Wolfram. To catch the kidnappers we need your help. Wolfram: Of course, those inferior being are hurting Shin Makoku. You don't need to ask. I'd even look for them myself, and burn them to the bones. Yuuri: Alright, let's forget about the burning part. You'll help us right? Wolfram: Of course. But anyway Yuuri, when you had to pick a partner, you picked me right away didn't you? Yuuri: Uh? (Choose: Isn't it obvious~!) Yuuri: Well yes. Isn't that obvious? Wolfram: I see, you finally get it. Anyway, if I'm not around who knows what kind of cheating you get up to. But oh well, it seems that finally you've gotten some common sense. (choose: Don't say something like that) Yuuri: *whispers* I'm kinda flatter on one side, but don't say stuff like that. Wolfram: Yuuri? Did you say something? Yuuri: No, no, not at all. Yozak: Alright, be good. It's time to get ready, ne? Yuuri: Get ready? Yozak: Yes, there are many things to do... Get the costume, get the shoes and the accessories. But I'm forgetting something... (Choose: Self defense) Yuuri: Self-defense? Yozak: Yes, that's important... but what we're missing is the dancing, Your Majesty. Yuuri: grapes? (tr. note: Because Japan. budou=dancing step or grape) Conrad: He's talking about dancing. There will be dancing at the dinner party. Yuuri: D... Dance! (change scene) Yuuri: Dancing... my dancing record... It's as good as my scores in Maimu Maimu (Shouri's dating game). And I'll have to dance the part of a woman. I'm sure learning this will come in handy eventually... No! It won't. Wolfram: What are you grumbling about? Worrying about the new steps? It's fine, come here. Yuuri: Yes, yes... Eh? you're going to teach me? Where's the teacher? Wolfram: You don't need that. I'll teach you obviously. Yuuri: Woah. As expected from an aristocrat. Is common for people to know how to dance? Wolfram: Of course. And besides you need it for the plan. Stop complaining, c'mon. Give me your hand. Yuuri: Alright... like this? Wolfram: Can't you do it with a little more elegance?! And also, don't start with the same leg as I start. Yuuri: Uh,... OK. *he steps on Wolfram* Uwah! S.. Sorry! Are you ok? Wolfram: You... pay attention how you move your legs! Yuuri: Y.. yess... I'll be more careful! I'll look! Wolfram: Alright, so basically you have to match my moves. You have to do it like this... like this.... like this.... and then like this... Give it a try. Yuuri: So, it would be like this.... and then here, and here and like this? Wolfram: There you go. It's much more elegant. Don't forget this step. Basically it's like that and then just repeat the same steps. Yuuri: Really? That's easy... alright, one more time. Wolfram: I told you to not stare at your feet. Lift your chin. Yuuri: You're right. Alright, let's start... like this.. like this... Wolfram: Ugh! Uah! Iii! *Yuuri steps on him again* Yuuri: Ah! I'm sorry! Really, I'm sorry! Wolfram: You really have no skill at all... Yuuri: No, no it's just that if I don't look I'll step on you. Wolfram: You need to remember where the leg of your companion is. And also don't use all the weight of your body, you're not suppose to thump. Yuuri: I... I ... I see.... you mean like this? Wolfram: ..... !!!! *Yuuri steps on his foot again* Yuuri: U~wah! Wolfram I'm sorry! I'm trying! I'm trying to be careful!!! Wolfram:.......... Even I can feel the pain of the lack of sophistication in your dancing... Yuuri: I'm so sorry... Wolfram: But tonight's the real deal! We don't have time. We have to practice and practice ! I don't want to hear any complains! Yuuri: Eh? Wolfram? You're going to keep teaching me? Wolfram: If I don't teach you, what are you going to do? You can't do anything by yourself. Now, c'mon. Hold my hand. From the start. Yuuri: Wolfram... you're a pretty nice guy aren't you? Wolfram: What? Are you flirting with me? Yuuri: No! Eh... let's see, first I hold your hand... Wolfram: You're moves are sloppy! Barely better than a scarecrow. Even the head of a Mamushi bird moves more elegantly when it drinks! Yuuri: What's that? Is there really such an elegant bird? It sounds like a really poisonous animal (in Japanese mamushi is pit viper) Wolfram: Enough talking. Move your right leg, now you need to turn once. Yuuri: Move my right leg, and turn once.... Wolfram: Wah! Enough, you suck! Have you never seen the Non-Members-Purple step?! Yuuri: No! And anyway, is that a way of dancing? Wolfram: Ah.. Finally you've started to learn... Yuuri: humph... humph.. I had no idea... That Wolfram was so strict ( tr. note: lit:Spartan-style)... But I'm sorry. Again I kept stepping on you. Aren't your feet swollen? Wolfram: I'm a soldier, my built is different than yours. So anyway, it seems like you can finally dance this. The next step will be. FX: knocking Lasagna: Excuse me,Wolfram-sama. I'm bringing the costumes. Wolfram: Good job. Are these all? Lasagna: Yes, I picked ones that would flatter His Majesty's body better. Wolfram: Hum... Yuuri: Woa... what are these dresses? So many. (choose: Make Wolfram wear it) Yuuri: Why don't you put it on Wolfram? Wolfram: Why? It's you who has to wear it. Yuuri: Eh?! Me? Wolfram: Of course. Don't tell me you were going to the dinner party dressed like that? Yuuri: Ah, right... I had to cross dress. Wolfram: That's enough, pick one of these. But honestly, they're kind of plain. Aren't there any more luxurious than these? Yuuri: Eh? Plain? These? These fluttery, frilly super gorgeous dresses? Wolfram: What are you saying? If it's you the one who's wearing them, they lose in elegance and beauty against you. Yuuri: They lose against me... The way you judge things is as always a mystery to me. These are just too much. Lasagna: Oh, you don't like them? How about this one? I thought it would bring out Your Majesty's cute features. Wolfram: Or how about this one? Darn it, if I had known before hand I would have asked the best designer in the country to make him a dress. Yuuri: No, you know... that's ok. It's fine with whichever of these... Wolfram: Well, there's nothing to do. If you think so, then I'll leave it to you. Lasagna: Thank you very much. Your Majesty, which one do you like? Yuuri: Eh? Me? (choose: The dress that Wolfram chose) Yuuri: Well, if I have to... let's use the one that Wolfram picked. Wolfram: No, it's fine. Yuuri: Eh? Why? Wolfram: You should wear the one that a girl thinks is better. This is not a simple dinner party. If you don't stand out, there's no point to it. Yuuri: Wolfram... what is this? You're really thinking about this issue... Wolfram: Of course! I'm not a Henachoko like you! (henachoko= rookie) Yuuri: Don't call me henachoko! Lasagna: So, are you going to wear this one? Yuuri: Ah... yes. Lasagna: In that case, what about these shoes? The heels are not to high, but they'll be easier to get used to. Here you are. Yuuri: Ah... yes. It feels weird, but I think it'll be fine. Wolfram: Why don't you try walking? Can you walk well? Does it hurt anywhere? Yuuri: It's a little difficult to walk but... once I get used to them it'll be fine. It doesn't hurt at all. Wolfram: Alright, if there are any issues you have to say something, because you will have to dance in those shoes. Lasagna: Alright Your Majesty, not try on the clothes. Yuuri: Ah... by the way, what about the breast area? Lasagna: There's stuffing in the dress. And don't worry, it's closed in the front. Even if someone is looking from above they won't see anything. Yuuri: Woah, you can do that? Lasagna: Alright your Majesty, come this way. Yuuri: Ah... yes. Lasagna: Alright it's on. Please look at the mirror. Yuuri: Uwah! (tr. note: Woah... It's a guy in a dress!) Wolfram: *speechless* Lasagna: Really he looks so cute! Like a real princess. Yuuri: Wolfram? Wolfram: Ah...ah,,,*clears throat* Well, yes... It's reasonably alright. Yuuri: Well... it's me wearing it, no matter how girly the dress is. Lasagna: Well, Wolfram-sama is not being honest with his feelings. So, I'll be leaving now. If you need anything please call. Yuuri: Yes, thanks! As I thought it feels weird. My feet can feel the draft. Wolfram: Alright, let's practice like this. It's important to get used to the shoes. Come here quickly. Yuuri: Yes, yes... Wolfram you really are strict (tr. note: Sparta again.) (change scene, next part) video: http://www.nicozon.net/watch/sm10728041 (incomplete two more parts) Category:Translation